


JUST ONCE

by marvelownsmyass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Bucky, Submissive Bucky, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmyass/pseuds/marvelownsmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some more Bucky Barnes porn for your reading pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST ONCE

**Author's Note:**

> This is out of the ordinary for my usual Bucky writing. Bucky is not dominant, but a little submissive in this one. I'm a little nervous about it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy it, loves!

I hated Bucky Barnes. He was ruining me. His soft, gruff voice and slight Brooklyn accent sent my pulse fluttering. He sent absolutely filthy texts to me at work, making my face flush and the afternoons long and miserable. I had to painstakingly pick tops and accessories that covered the bruises and love marks scattered across my neck and shoulders. I downed ungodly amounts of coffee on a daily basis to combat my sleep deprivation. My muscles were nearly always in delightful agony from our rough sessions together. He took any opportunity that presented itself to strip off his shirt in front of me. The pleasure he derived from watching me blush and try to tear my eyes away far outweighed any reservations he still had about his metal arm. He owned me and he knew it. Although HYDRA had tried their best to snuff out James Buchanan Barnes, the charming, cocky little shit he had been in the 40s had gradually reemerged. He teased me mercilessly.

Bucky and I made a habit of going to the Tower’s gym together just about every day. He would work his body and fight his demons. He never voiced it, but I knew he appreciated my presence. He spotted me lifting weights, pushed me on runs and had insisted on teaching me self defense. It gave him a little peace of mind knowing I was strong and could take care of myself. He was also greatly amused when I constantly told him “Fight me.” after we spent a week on hand to hand combat. Bucky was usually all business while working out, but he was in rare form today. He spent the entire elevator ride up standing behind me, sliding his palms up my sides and groping my ass. When we reached the gym floor I stepped out ahead of him, dodging a very sweaty and tired looking Clint. Bucky nodded to Clint and followed me out of the elevator, landing a resounding slap onto my ass as he passed me. Clint let out a loud guffaw and my face flushed. “You two have fun,” he chuckled as the doors shut. I shook my head and trailed after Bucky into the weight room.

An hour later I had collapsed to the gym floor in a puddle of sweat. Bucky was lying on a bench across the room, pressing a bar that weighed more than two of me. As I lay there trying to breathe normally again, I took the opportunity to admire him. His bare chest and abdomen glistened with sweat and heaved with exertion. His gym shorts had ridden up slightly, and the brawny muscles in his thighs bunched as he dug his feet into the floor. His metal arm shone in the fluorescent light. The quiet whirring sound it emitted and the delicious grunt he huffed out with every rep made catching my breath more difficult. I was enthralled with every move his tantalizing body made. I pushed myself up off the floor and sauntered toward him as his bar clattered back onto the rack. He sat up and I bit the inside of my cheek as I leaned against the machine next to him. The veins in his forearms were bulging as he pulled his arm across his face, swiping away sweat. A stray strand of dark brown hair had fallen from his loose bun and was plastered to his damp neck. The sweat that had pooled in the dip of his collarbone rolled slowly down his chest. My eyes followed as it trickled its way to the waistband of his sweats. I swallowed heavily at the almost overwhelming impulse to follow the wet trail with my tongue. 

“Enjoyin’ the view?”

I ran my tongue over the indention my teeth had left in my lip, still ogling him shamelessly.

“Its the only enjoyable thing about coming here.”

Bucky huffed out a short laugh and unscrewed the cap off his water bottle.

“Better quit lookin’ at me like that, doll,” he took a long gulp of water, letting a droplet escape the corner of his mouth and trickle down his chin. “That door doesn’t lock and I’d hate to accidentally give somebody a show.”

He sat the bottle down, fixing me with his clear blue gaze.

“You know, I’ve always been a bit of an exhibitionist,” I purred, brazenly meeting his intense stare.

His stubbled jaw tightened. 

“But I think you have one more set left,” I smirked as I bent to grab his water bottle, giving him a up close look at my sweat-sheened chest. I straightened, removed the lid and took several long sips, being sure to let a significant amount of water escape and rush down my neck and through the valley between my breasts. Bucky blinked. I made a show of deeply swallowing and let out a satisfied and slightly sensuous sigh. I noticed Bucky’s flesh hand twitch and I relished in giving the teasing bastard a taste of his own medicine. I winked cockily as I pivoted and strutted across the gym to retrieve my bag, feeling proud of myself for finally gaining one small victory in this game we played. As I reached the treadmill where I had haphazardly dropped my bag, I heard the weights rattle as Bucky began to press the bar again. But the next sound that hit my ears froze me where I stood. 

Bucky was always a silent worker in the gym. Heavy huffs were the only noises he had ever made. But the bastard was now grunting with every press. Husky, lustful sounds that made my core flutter. They were sounds I had only heard in moments of fiery passion. Blurred images of hot skin, gripping hands, rolling hips and euphoric cries flashed through my mind. I slowly turned back to face him as he brought the bar down for his last rep. He pressed it from his chest. Bare, shining skin, every muscle straining, a pornographic sight… and then he moaned. The fucker unabashedly moaned. Fierce need swelled inside me and I ground my teeth into my bottom lip to stop a whimper from escaping. 

Bucky deposited the bar back onto the rack and let his arms flail to his sides. As I stared, captivated with his immense, muscular form, his ribcage began to bounce as he chuckled.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” I hitched my gym bag strap onto my shoulder and glared at him.

Bucky just swung one powerful leg over the bench and stood. Pinning me with his lecherous gaze, he crossed the room in a few long strides. He stopped close enough for me to feel the heat radiating off his body, and the sweet musk of sweat, soap and leather surrounded me. The combination was potent. I fixed my eyes on his and tried to ignore the intoxicating effect he had on me. I inhaled shakily as his metal hand snuck its way to my skin.

“You can try teasin' me doll,” his words dripped from his mouth like honey, smooth and decadent. He drew his cool metal finger down my side. “But its a game you just won’t win.”

The fog clouding my brain grew thicker the lower his hand drifted.

The tip of his finger lightly curled just under the hem of my shorts just as his tongue dragged a short path from just below my ear to my lobe, which he delicately caught between his teeth. I involuntarily shuddered and he instantly stepped away. I blinked blankly into his face and exhaled sharply, my mind a muddled mess.

Bucky winked. “See you upstairs.” 

He then spun on his heel and strutted out of the gym. I gaped at his broad back until he disappeared. The door slammed behind him, jolting me from my dazed state. Damn him. I knew what he wanted. He expected me to fly after him, a quivering mess of need and want, begging him to take me in every possible way. While there is absolutely nothing wrong with being taken every which way by Bucky Barnes, I was not going to do it this time. I was going to win a round once. Just once, goddammit.

I knew he would be in the shower, waiting for me to fling the glass door open and pull him under the water, throwing myself onto his wet skin, skimming my hands over every reachable inch of his chiseled form, tangling my fingers in his dripping hair… as I always did. But not this time. I stomped toward the gym shower, thankful that I had a tiny travel bottle of body wash and an extra t-shirt buried in my bag. I stripped and stepped under the near scalding spray. The water flowed through my hair and over my skin, the steam enveloping me for the next 10 minutes as I imagined all the indulgently dirty things I was going to do to Bucky Barnes.

I knew I didn’t have long before Bucky would come back looking for me, so I hurriedly swept a towel over myself before shrugging on the oversized shirt. It stuck to my still damp skin and my hair left wet spots on my shoulders. I decided to forgo my sweaty underwear and shorts, making sure my shirt covered my ass and held the bag strategically placed over my front. I dashed for the elevator and prayed everyone else was otherwise engaged in the Tower. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I arrived at Bucky’s room without encountering any of the others. As I tapped the code to open the door, I bit my lip, shivering at the thrill of what was about to come.

I let the door close with a bang behind me as I sauntered into the apartment, tossing my bag onto the couch. The bedroom door flew open and a very irritated looking Bucky stepped out. He had obviously just finished his shower. The ends of his hair were still shedding tiny droplets of water and several small strands stuck to his forehead. He glared at me, clearly disgruntled after being left to shower alone. He was also naked from the waist up, only wearing low-slung black sweatpants. Damn, if he wasn’t the most sinful looking piece of heaven I had ever seen.

“Where did you go? Why do you look like you've already showe-…”

He trailed off mid sentence, noting my appearance. His eyes roved over my figure, assessing my half dressed state.

“What are you wearing?” he asked in a low voice.

“A shirt,” I replied flippantly as I leaned over the couch, rummaging through my bag for my water. I exaggerated the stretch, making sure he got a glimpse of my bare ass. “Yours, actually.”

I thought I heard him growl.

“Tell me you did not come all the way up here in that.” His tone was menacingly calm.

I straightened and faced him, tossing the cap from my bottle over my shoulder. 

“I came all the way up here in this.”

Bucky’s eyes darkened. I took long swallows of water and stared back insolently.

“What if someone had seen you? What if Tony had happened to step in with you?”

I drained the bottle. “So what?”

His jaw clenched and I grinned audaciously.

“You’re mine.”

I crossed my arms. “You don’t own me. I don't belong to anyone”

Bucky took one slow step toward me. 

“You’re mine.” 

Then another. 

“You’re my girl.” 

Another step. 

“You’re my dirty little girl. Its my cock fillin’ your mouth and your tight cunt. Its my name you scream every night. No one else’s.”

He was now so close that my breasts, bare under the thin shirt, grazed his massive chest. His soft breath in my ear contrasted with the rough stubble scraping my cheek. I wanted to give in. To fall into him, let him ravage me and indulge every lustful craving. But this time, even if it was just this once, he would fall apart under me. 

“You can’t resist me.”

I tilted my chin, smiling defiantly up at him. My fingertips slithered up the inside of his right thigh and I squeezed his hardening erection. Raising up on my toes, I giggled airily, pressing against him until my lips brushed his as I spoke.

“You’re so right.”

Bucky’s breath hitched. I nibbled on his full bottom lip before sucking it between my teeth. And then I abruptly pulled away, pushing past him toward the bedroom door.

“What the hell?” he rasped behind me.

I bit back my smirk. Got him.

“Is there something you need?” I inquired sweetly as I turned to blink innocently up at him.

Bucky growled, his metal hand lashing out to grasp the back of my neck. I stopped its advance, clutching his forearm in front of my face. His eyes flashed beneath his dark brow.

“I said, is there something you need?” I asked again forcefully, letting my gaze wander from his eyes, to his inviting mouth and back up.

“You know what I need,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Tell me. “I need you.” Say it,” I murmured.

Bucky flexed his jaw. He loved being in control.

“Say please, Bucky,” I breathed alluringly, releasing his arm and running my fingers over his stubble. “Say it and I can give you everything you want.”

He sighed softly, his crystal eyes peering into mine.

“Please… I want it.”

“Tell me you need me,” I whispered against his lips.

“I need you.”

With his throaty plea, the desire consumed me. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” I teased as I kneeled in front of him. 

I slid my palms up his powerful thighs and hooked my fingers in the waistband of his sweats. My tongue skimmed along the line where fabric met skin from one hip to the other. As I gently tugged them down, I placed feathery kisses on every inch of newly revealed skin. When the pants dropped to his ankles I let my eyes travel up his frame. He was a solid wall of taut muscle. His hungry eyes were smoldering at me behind wisps of dark hair. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I kept my eyes locked on his as I took the tip in my mouth and whimpered when the sweet taste of his precum coated my tongue. Bucky’s eyes dilated, dark pupils nearly blacking out sky blue. He brought up both hands to grasp my head, but I and snatched them away. 

“I didn’t say you could touch me.”

Bucky arched a brow, bemused. I licked a long stripe from base to tip, still firmly squeezing his wrists. He sucked in a tight breath.

“No. Touching,” I ordered, dragging my lips along the underside of his cock.

I released his hands and engulfed him in my mouth. Sliding my head up and down, slicking him and taking more and more of his length. Soon the head was hitting the back of my throat, producing a wet, choking sound. I took in a long gasp of air through my nose before pushing my head down, until he was fully sheathed in my throat and my nose had almost reached the short, black curls at his base. I swallowed around him, the walls of my throat massaging his girth. I gagged once and sat back. Bucky was clenching and unclenching his fists, his abs tightening with each gasping breath. I slipped a hand up the hard ridges and dragged my nails back down. His cock muffled my mewl. My other hand wrapped around his shaft and I began to jerk him as I sucked on the head. My tongue circled the tip with each pull of my hand and mouth. Bucky’s head fell back. His fingers flexed at his sides, battling the impulse to roughly grip my neck and fuck my throat as he so often did. Frenzied gagging sounds and guttural grunts filled the air. Saliva, forced out of the corners of my mouth with every plunge, rolled from my chin and slid down my throat. It was all so vulgar and everything I craved. Bucky tipped over the edge with a hoarse cry, swelling in my mouth. 

“Ah… fu-… ssshit…”

He convulsed above me as pleasure wracked his body. I pressed my palm against him, and his warm, calloused hand gripped my wrist for support as he panted. The other came to rest on the back of my head, thumb stroking through my hair as I eagerly drank his load. I moaned around him, shamelessly begging him for every last drop. He was looking down at me as I slowly released him from my mouth. Chest heaving, pupils blown, eyes glazed over from his high. I rose to my feet and gave him an abrupt shove.

“Lay down.”

Bucky blinked. 

“Wh-what?”

I almost felt bad for impeding on his post-orgasmic bliss. Almost.

“On the couch. Lay down. Now.”

He took two steps back and lowered himself onto the couch, still looking slightly disoriented.

“Don’t move,” I murmured.

I stepped up next to him, so close my knees brushed his shoulder. I lifted the hem of his shirt over my head, revealing my naked form underneath. The cool air raised chill bumps on my newly exposed skin. I let the shirt drop to the floor beside me. Bucky’s eyes never left mine as I brought one knee to rest between his head and the back of the couch. I placed the other on the sofa’s edge and my hands on the arm rest behind him. I could have come solely from the sight beneath me. Bucky was gazing up at me from between my legs, his eyes blazing with desire. His cool breath caressed my slick folds. I shoved a hand through his soft hair and tugged his face up to my pussy.

“Make me come, Bucky.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice, immediately running his tongue from my entrance to my clit. His hands came up to clutch my ass, burying his face in my cunt. The harsh scraping of his stubbled jaw on my inner thighs would be well worth it. He enclosed my bundle of nerves in his lips and began to flick his tongue over it while sucking gently.

“Buck… Bucky, shhhit, oh god…”

My high pitched whimpers and breathy curses filled the room. Both of my hands were twisted in his hair as I rode his pretty mouth. His fingers dug into the flesh of my ass and he matched my rhythm, tongue stroking from my dripping entrance to massage my clit with every roll of my hips.

“Oh fuck… don’t stop… I’m so close, baby,” I panted breathlessly.

Bucky groaned against my sex and my legs trembled. His rough flesh hand stretched up and tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck. He wrenched my head down, arching my body back over him. His cybernetic arm wound around my waist, firmly holding my pussy to his lips, working my cunt for all he was worth. Alternating between delicately nibbling and sucking my clit, he landed a sharp slap to the back of my thigh that sent me spiraling into bliss. I trapped his head with my legs as I shuddered in pleasure. His unyielding hold on my hair kept me bent backward, broken and raspy screams falling from my throat.

Eventually my muscles slackened and my cries faded to elated gasps. Bucky’s mouth lingered against my glistening folds, the tip of his tongue lazily lapped at my pulsing clit. His swollen lips kissed gingerly, and gentle tremors shook my body as I floated back to earth. His hand entangled itself from my hair and I slumped forward, my hands supporting my weight against the arm rest. I crawled down his body until I was straddling his waist, clasping the back of his neck with one hand and splaying the other through his long hair. He sighed at the sensation and I pressed my lips to his full mouth. His face was soaked with my orgasm. The taste of my arousal on his hot tongue drove me wild, and the moan that surged from my throat was swallowed by his fervid kisses. I was on fire, burning with the need to be surrounded by him, filled by him. I tugged his hair, yanking his head back and exposing his neck to my wandering lips.

“Do you want me, baby?” I whispered, my tongue gliding out to taste his skin. “You want to fuck me into this couch?”

A low moan rumbled in Bucky’s chest as he sat upright. He wrapped his cool metal arm around my hips, crushing my soft frame to his hard body. His other hand skimmed up my side and clamped onto the back of my neck. My palms grabbed at his shoulders as he stood from the couch, his massive strength sweeping me up as if I was weightless. He turned, delving his tongue into my mouth. I captured it between my lips and sucked lightly. A feral grunt escaped him and he threw me onto the cushions, immediately covering my body with his own.

“Put your mouth on me.”

He obeyed instantly, dipping his head to slide his lips up the column of my throat.

“Yes, baby… so good,” I whimpered as Bucky ventured lower, sealing his mouth onto my nipple, biting softly. “So good for me.”

“Take me, James,” I purred. “I want you inside me.”

Bracing one hand against the arm of the couch, Bucky guided himself to my opening, swiping his length back and forth through my wetness.

“Now, Bucky,” I pushed, digging my fingertips into his ribs and wrapping my legs around the back of his thighs.

With a throaty groan, he plunged forward, burying himself fully in one thrust. With both hands grasping the armrest, he ground his hips against mine, driving as deep as he could. All the air flew from my lungs as slammed into me with all the power behind his hips and arms. I faintly registered the sound of wood cracking behind me. With each punishing snap of his hips, he hit a spot that made my head spin and my walls seize around his thick cock.

“Yes, god… oh fuck, Bucky!” I screamed, clinging to him for dear life.

Blinding ecstasy swept my body. His breaths came in irregular heaves and every muscle was trembling. I knew he was close to coming undone all over again.

“No. Not yet.”

“What?” he grated out.

“You’re not done yet,” I gasped, reaching down to the firm flesh of his ass, jerking him flush against me. “I want more. Give me one more.”

Bucky growled harshly and pulled himself from me. His hair was falling around his face, casting dark shadows across his glinting eyes. Sitting back on his knees, he towered above me, making a ferocious sight. Snatching my ankle, he hoist my right leg onto his metal shoulder. As he sank himself once more into my pulsating cunt, he tossed my left leg over the other. He planted his palms on either side of my head, his bulk forcing me into the cushions. Slipping completely from me before ramming his length deep into my center, he desperately drove me toward my undoing. My knees were pinned against my shoulders, and with every unforgiving thrust, Bucky reached a place within me he had never been. I threw my head back into the cushions as he pounded mercilessly. Screams caught in my throat as I lost the ability to suck air into my lungs.

“Don’t forget to breathe, darlin’.” His voice was strained, betraying his struggle to keep his own end at bay. 

He held my gaze as our bodies, slick with sweat, fused together again and again. Hair wisped against my face and each breath he took fanned across my skin. I choked for air and clung to his immovable arms. I vaguely felt a tear drip from the corner of my eyes and trickle down my temple, my senses overloaded as it all became too much. His name was the only word I knew and it fell from my lips in broken gasps and moans, over and over with each euphoric surge that wrecked my body. I chanted it like a prayer, worshipping him and pleading for the ecstasy to never end. As I writhed below him, Bucky lost control over his climax.

“Shit baby, I can’t… fuck, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna co-”

His body went rigid and his cock throbbed inside me. I felt the rush of warmth spread through my core. Prayers, pleas and profanities spilled from his mouth. With one final rough cry, Bucky collapsed on top of me. His forehead rested on my breastbone as he struggled for breath. My eyes drifted closed and I tenderly carded my fingers through his hair as we basked in paradise together.

“Look at me.”

His cerulean eyes peered into mine, so trusting and vulnerable. He was so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.

“I’m yours, James.”

He smiled sightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He dipped his head, placing a sweet kiss on my neck before nuzzling his head underneath my chin.

“I know.”


End file.
